


colorful

by MarshaDecamiro



Series: we’ll be the lucky ones [4]
Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Animal Hybrids, Animal Hybrid AU, Dorks in Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 20:50:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12615208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarshaDecamiro/pseuds/MarshaDecamiro
Summary: Hinata had said that he lacked fancy feathers or coloring to attract a mate, but Komaeda knows that's not true. Because that colorful ring hanging delicately from the silver chain around his neck wasn't needed due to Hinata already being colorful without it, but the meaning behind it made Komaeda's heart slam hard against his ribcage.





	colorful

**Author's Note:**

> Another little one-shot for these two dorks and this au! I want to write about the V3 characters, but I need to finish playing it before I can really type anything for one of my favorite pairings so far so uuuuuugh. I hope that you all enjoy this one-shot sorry if it's confusing rn I'll try to put some work into fixing my thoughts since I'm typing this at almost 2:40 in the morning.

Hinata had said that he lacked fancy feathers or coloring to attract a mate, but Komaeda knows that's not true. Because that plain silver ring hanging delicately from the silver chain around his neck wasn't needed due to Hinata already being colorful without it, but the meaning behind it made Komaeda's heart slam hard against his ribcage. Sending delightful little shivers through his body, placing a hand over his heart Komaeda closed his eyes to try and calm down his beating heart. 

Hinata was already a colorful person, to begin with. He didn't need anything special to make himself more desirable or pleasing to his eyes. He just had to be Hinata. To just be the kind human he was when the two of them first met on that fateful night where he tried to take to the sky only to have the reality of his situation come crashing down on him. Oh how it hurt when he fell, but it wasn't too bad. He was able to meet Hinata thanks to that event. Hinata didn't need wings, fancy colors or patterns to make Komaeda's heart rate speed up (though he couldn't help but wonder what Hinata would look like if he were a hybrid like himself) he just had to be himself. There were already so many wonderful, beautiful and colorful things about Hinata that the other never seemed to realize about himself. While the list is fairly long, there was one thing that Komaeda would always lose himself when looking at Hinata. 

It happened to be Hinata's eyes, one red and the other green. Komaeda often found himself staring at those very eyes, which seemed to make Hinata very happy, but also at the same time very nervous. Hinata would never give Komaeda a clear answer as to why his eyes were two separate colors, but Hinata would often hide his beautiful red eye while he was working. Opting to hide it behind a contact similar in color to his green eye, but when it was just the two of them alone at home Hinata wouldn't wear the contact something that made Komaeda very, very happy. 

"Komaeda." Hinata's voice pulled Komaeda out of this thoughts, turning his attention back to Hinata. Back to his mate. To the man whose life was now tied to his. To the man who wears the ring that he chose for him around his neck-- Komaeda's heart slams hard against his ribcage again knocking the air out of his lungs. 

"Y-yes Hinata?" Komaeda felt foolish, it had been a while since he had stuttered, but there it was. Appearing in full force due to his heart beating against his ribcage all over Hinata again. Always for Hinata and Komaeda never really seemed too bothered by it. It felt good to feel this way. To feel his face flush with warmth, to have his heart beating against his ribcage like this, to have Hinata smiling at him like that while running his finger over the ring he picked out for him, to know that something he'd chosen for the other made him happy. 

Hinata closed the distance between the two of them to hold him close a quite 'thank you' was said before their lips met one another's. Komaeda was too far gone, too lost in the warmth and closeness between the two of them to hear anything else that Hinata might have been saying to him. Simply holding the other close, kisses that were filled to the brim with unspoken words that threatened to overflow, the soft touches and words that were spoken was enough to make his heart beat a mile a minute the same with Hinata. 

The smile shared between the two of them when they parted, forehead's touching and laughter spilling from their lips was so wonderful. Hinata was a colorful person without any fancy feathers, coloring or jewelry to attract him because he painted Komaeda's world several shades brighter than it was before he met him. The stark monotone colors that he lived in before he had met Hinata, how he curses them then. Hating himself for living in such a bleak world where he didn't even care about how beautiful the colors around him were, but... with Hinata his world was filled with color once more, with love. 

He doesn't need some fancy colored mate with fancy wings to be with him because he has Hinata and that's all he needs to be happy.


End file.
